Perfect Timing
by Alenta93
Summary: 'Perbaikan biolanya sedikit memakan waktu karena Minami Instruments sedang ramai. Kau bisa datang 30 menit dari sekarang, Daiki. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu.' / Perfecto taimingu! Siapa kira e-mail singkat dari Akashi itu justru malah membawa petaka? / 4/5 AomineXAkashiXNash for celebrate AoAka day! *u*/ / Aomine D, Akashi S, Nash Gold Jr


**[****ch****a****ll****e****ng****e****]**** – ****'****P****e****rf****e****ct****T****i****m****i****ng****'**

.

**黒子のバスケ** ** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

'**Perfect Timing'**** © Alenta93**

.

**Length :** 3597 words

**Pairing[s] :** AomineXAkashiXNash

**Genre[s] : **romance, drama, not angsty hurt n also not fluffy enough

**Warning[s] :** AU!, MxM relationship, possibly OOC, harsh words

**Summary :**

To: Daiki Aomine

From: Seijuurou Akashi

Subject: none

'Perbaikan biolanya sedikit memakan waktu karena Minami _Instruments_ sedang ramai. Kau bisa datang 30 menit dari sekarang, Daiki. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu.' / Perfecto taimingu! Siapa kira e-mail singkat dari Akashi itu justru malah membawa petaka.

**.**

**Comments :**

Hai, Natha deeeesu! Akhirnya saya balik lagi posting FanFic setelah lamaaaa nggak posting.. *tengok story list*last posted on Sept 2014* #headdesk

Yep, ini spontanitas buat AoAka day, dikebut dari siang juga .. maaf kalo' mungkin nggak maksimal~ *bows deeply*

Maa, kotoshi mo yoroshiku ne, minna .. *o*/

Let's celebrate 4/5, AoAka day! Please read and enjoy :D

**.**

**.**

.

.

'**P****e****rf****e****ct****T****i****m****i****ng****'**

.

.

April 5, 2015. 09.06 am.

From: Seijuurou Akashi

To: Daiki Aomine

Subject: none

Perbaikan biolanya sedikit memakan waktu karena Minami Instruments sedang ramai. Kau bisa datang 30 menit dari sekarang, Daiki. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu.

...-

Aomine berdecak kala manik _deep blue_nya menilik sederetan pesan dalam sebuah _e-mail_ yang masuk sekitar sepuluh menit lalu pada ponselnya. "Terlambat hey, _Ou-san yo_*.. Aku terlanjur sampai." Dengusnya sebelum menutup _flip_ ponsel dan kembali mengantonginya di saku celana.

(*_Ou-san_ atau _Ou-sama_ dapat dartikan _King_. Namun konteks penggunaan panggilan yang dipakai Aomine di sini bermaksud menyindir si pengirim pesan.)

Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian melepas _helm_, meletakkannya di sisi _spion_ lalu bangkit dan turun dari motornya. Jemari panjangnya beralih meraih resleting dan segera menanggalkan jaket yang dikenakan sebelum melemparnya menutupi _helm_. Aomine kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan area parkir itu. Berniat menyusul orang yang mengiriminya _e-mail_, Aomine melangkah santai menghampiri sebuah toko alat musik di pinggir jalan raya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkir motor.

_Criing~_

Suara lonceng kecil menyapa pendengaran kala pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memasuki Minami _Instruments_. Sebuah toko alat musik yang sudah menjadi langganan bagi Akashi Seijuurou. Ya, pemuda inilah yang mengirimi Aomine _e-mail_ di saat Aomine tengah memacu motornya di jalanan.

Seiring dengan langkah lebarnya yang semakin dalam memasuki ruangan penuh berbagai macam alat musik itu, sepasang _deep blue_ Aomine tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Masih dengan mengantongi kedua tangannya di saku celana, Aomine melangkah menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang berjaga di balik meja kasir.

"_Yo, Jiichan yo~_ (Hey, Si kakek tua~)" Sapa Aomine seperti biasa.

"_Araa, Aomine-kun janeeka?_ (Eeh? Aomine-_kun_ bukan?)" Balas pria itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar usai menebar senyum sesaat setelah mengangkat wajah dan menemukan sosok tinggi Aomine dari balik kacamata kunonya.

Senyum masih mengisi wajah Aomine sebelum ia menelengkan kepala dan menggantung kata-katanya dengan tanda tanya. "Seijuuro―?"

"Oh~? Tadi Akashi-_sama_ kemari, beliau meninggalkan biola untuk mengganti senarnya yang putus." Pria tua itu menunjuk biola yang hendak diperbaiki oleh salah satu pegawainya. Sepasang manik _cinnamon_ dari balik kacamata itu menilik penjuru ruangan sebelum teringat sesuatu. "_Araa_, sepertinya tadi beliau ingin keluar sebentar untuk menghubungimu, Anak Muda."

"Oh? Ya.." Aomine mengangguk singkat. "Ya, dia mengirimiku _e-mail_. Jadi, dia belum kembali?"

Kakek tua itu menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa mungkin Akashi-_sama_ mampir ke salah satu kedai untuk menunggu perbaikan biolanya?" Ujarnya ragu.

Aomine kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Aku tahu dia dimana! Terima kasih, _Jiichan_!" Perlahan pemuda tinggi bersurai _navy_ itu bergerak mendekati pintu. "Tolong hati-hati dengan biola anak itu yaa, _Jiichan_.. Kau tahu dia tak akan mengampunimu kalau ada lecet barang satu milimeter saja!" Aomine mengerling sebelum tergelak.

Suara langkah Aomine lenyap dalam sekejap, teredam lonceng kecil yang bergemerincing bersamaan dengan dentuman pintu yang ditutup, meninggalkan pemuda yang telah berkeringat dingin dengan tangan gemetar yang hendak meraih biola milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Tak usah kau dengarkan, Yamato-_kun_.." Pria tua itu turun dari kursi tingginya sebelum menepuk pundak pemuda yang dipanggilnya Yamato itu―"Biar aku yang menggantinya."―dan menggantikan pemuda itu mengganti senar biola milik sang Tuan Muda Akashi.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Aomine berjalan santai di trotoar sembari bersiul. Sepasang manik _deep blue_nya beredar menatap jajaran _café _dengan dinding kaca yang memang banyak tersebar di kompleks pertokoan itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu masih memacu langkahnya dengan kecepatan standar, hingga matanya menangkap pemandangan itu. Sosok bersurai _scarlet_ yang dicarinya tengah mengobrol dan duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda bersurai _golden blonde_ di salah satu _café_di seberang jalan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dibawanya langkah lebar itu melewati jalan besar dengan menyetop beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang hingga sampai di depan pintu _café_ itu. Aomine segera memasukinya dan menghampiri meja pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu. "Sei!" Panggilnya kala langkah lebar itu terhenti di samping sebuah meja kaca berkaki rendah―dengan _sofa _warna _maroon_ yang melingkarinya―di sudut ruangan _café_ tepat di samping dinding jendela yang menghadap jalan raya.

"Daiki!?" Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu tak kalah lebar memandang pemuda yang menjulang di sampingnya ini. Jujur saja, Akashi Seijuurou terkejut dengan kedatangan Aomine Daiki yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Geram Aomine, mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Daiki, tadi kau tak baca _e-mail_―"

"Aku tanya padamu, Sei! Sedang apa kau dengannya di sini!?"

Tepat setelah mendengar bentakan Aomine, pemuda tinggi dengan _tattoo_ di leher itu menahan tawanya. "_Hey, Ace.. You should listened to what hana-chan_*_ wanna say first_.." Ujarnya ringan sebelum meraih _wine_ dan meneguknya.

(*_hana-chan_, _hana means flower_. Biasa panggilan diberikan untuk perempuan.)

"Diam!" Sungut Aomine sebelum menghampiri pemuda _golden blonde_ yang masih duduk manis itu kemudian segera menarik kerah jas pemuda itu. "Hey! Katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Seijuurou!?" Geramnya.

"Daiki!" Akashi bangkit kemudian menarik lengan Aomine, berusaha melerai dua pemuda itu. "Kami tak melakukan apapun.."

Manik _deep blue_ itu kemudian beralih menatap sepasang _crimson_ pemuda mungil yang telah beranjak berdiri dari duduknya itu. _Tunggu, apa tadi Seijuurou bilang? 'Kami'? Dia menyebut dirinya dan _son of bitch_ itu dengan 'Kami'? Oh _like a hell_, dunia sudah memporak porandakan pagi yang nyaman milik Aomine Daiki!_

Aomine melepas cengkeramannya pada Nash kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kau bilang apa, Sei?" Ia meminta Akashi mengulang kalimatnya. "Kami?"

Seolah baru menyadari, Akashi melenguh. Ya, ia telah salah memilih kata. _Bodoh!_ Umpatnya.

"Jawab aku, Sei!"

"Nash tak melakukan apapun padaku, Daiki, kami hanya minum kopi." Jawab Akashi.

"Huh? Kau membelanya eh, _Hana-chan yo_~?"

Ejekan itu sekses memunculkan tiga siku-siku di pelipis Akashi. "Daiki, tadi aku sudah mengirimimu _e-mail_ kalau perbaikan―"

"Ya!" Aomine mengangguk malas, memotong kalimat pemuda mungil itu. "Lalu? Apa karena kau menyuruhku datang 30 menit lagi lantas kau bisa pergi menemuinya, huh!?"

"Daiki!" Kini dahi Akashi Seijuurou berkerut tajam.

"Aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar tak membuatmu menunggu, Sei! Aku sudah ke Minami _Instruments_ dan tak menemukanmu di sana." Aomine mendengus. "Dan lihat sekarang, apa yang kudapat setelah aku terburu-buru tadi?" Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Kau―di sini―bersamanya!" Imbuh Aomine dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Tsk, tidak seperti itu, Daiki.."

Seolah tak mendengar, Aomine terus memuntahkan amarahnya. Ia terlalu kesal mendapati Akashi masih berhubungan dengan pemuda _golden blonde_ ini. "Ya, dia mengajakmu minum kopi." Aomine mengulang alasan yang sebelumnya Akashi lontarkan. "Tapi kau bisa menolaknya, Sei! Untuk apa kau bertemu lagi dengannya!? Tak cukupkah amarahmu saat dia nyaris mencicip tubuhmu dulu?!"

_PLAAAKK!_

Sepasang manik _saffir_ pemuda ber_tattoo_ itu membulat sesaat, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang menggumamkan '_whooops_' dengan sedikit dengusan meremehkan. Seolah ia tengah menonton drama di layar televisi.

"Tutup mulutmu, Daiki!" Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Ia tak mengira justru pemuda di hadapannya inilah yang akan mengungkit masalah itu.

Dan, ya.. Sebuah tamparan sukses Akashi berikan dan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Membuat Aomine berhenti bicara dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu terpaku, masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya sepersekian detik lalu.

"_Whoa! I've told you, hey stupid Ace. I never thought that Hana-chan would slapped you like that. _Hhahaha."

Akashi menoleh cepat, manik _crimson_nya menatap pemuda yang baru saja berkomentar itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Nash_, just shut up your fucking mouth!_" Umpatnya yang malah mendapat senyuman lebar dari pemuda _golden blonde_ itu. Akashi kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada Aomine. Sedikit mendongak, sepasang manik _crimson_nya kembali beradu dengan manik _deep blue_ itu. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan mata seluruh pengunjung _café_sudah bertubrukan menatap mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, dengarkan aku! Daiki, dengar, aku tak pernah suka kau mengungkit masalah itu lagi!" Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas keras. "Dan perlu kau tahu, kau―salah―paham! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.."

Akashi melihat Aomine tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya sedetikpun. Mencoba tenang, Akashi memulai penjelasannya. "Setelah mengirimimu _e-mail_ begitu aku keluar dari Minami _Instruments_, aku tak sengaja bertemu Nash. Dia mengajakku barang menyesap kopi sebentar―"

Belum Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine memutuskan untuk sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Membuat bibirnya sejajar dengan cuping telinga pemuda mungil itu. "Dengar, Akashi. _Mood_ku―berantakan. Terus saja kau bela si brengsek itu!" Bisiknya seraya menatap Nash tajam. "Aku pulang." Ucapnya usai menarik diri dan segera melenggang pergi―

"Daiki! Hey, Daiki!"

―Langkah Aomine membawanya keluar dari café, tak dihiraukannya panggilan kekasihnya itu.

.

*******5****5*******

.

Pemuda tinggi ber_tattoo_ itu menelengkan kepala saat manik _saffir_nya tengah mengamati pemuda mungil yang mengambil duduk di _sofa_ sebelahnya. Akashi terlihat tengah memejamkan mata dan menarih hembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "_Hey, don't you go after him_?"

Hening. Pemuda mungil bersurai _scarlet_ itu bungkam. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan itu.

"_Are you sure you choose to be here beside me, huh?_" Seringai Nash semakin lebar kala mendapati Akashi membuat pergerakan; pemuda mungil itu membuka matanya. "_You know right, Hana-chan.. If you choose to be here a little longer, I'm sure I couldn't hold up to not to eat you._"

Sebuah tawa kecil tedengar bersamaan dengan Akashi melemparkan manik _crimson_nya menatap pemuda tinggi itu jengah. "_Listen, that's―not―funny! I'm not in a good mood for joking around_." Dan tawa keras mengisi gendang telinga Akashi kala ia memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya. Akashi kemudian membuka dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang seribu yen.

"_No no no, my treat. You don't need to pay, Hana-chan_.." Nash bangkit dari duduknya yang semula bersandar di _sofa_.

"_I don't need your treat. It'll be better if you used your money to go to improve your damned attitude!_" Akashi beralih pergi seiring dengan seruan '_whooops_' yang lagi-lagi keluar dari mulut sialan pemuda gila itu.

"Tsk!" Akashi berdecak seraya memijit pangkal hidungnya usai menyeberang dan berniat kembali menuju Minami _Instruments_ untuk mengambil biolanya. "Ah!" Langkahnya kemudian terhenti, Akashi menarik ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum sebuah panggilan tersambung dan berakhir dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas detik.

"Ah, Keita-_san_? Sekarang aku di Minami _Instruments_. Antar aku ke rumah Daiki."

.

*******5****5*******

.

"Terima kasih, Keita-_san_." Akashi Seijuurou kembali menarik tubuhnya berdiri tegap setelah membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk mengucap terima kasih pada sopir pribadinya. Usai pria yang dipanggilnya Keita-_san_ itu mengangguk, Akashi beralih membuka pagar kecil di dekatnya dan melangkah masuk. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia pun menggeser pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam.

"_Akh, Aomine-san.. Se-seben―"_

"_Kenapa? Kau ini kan laki-laki, tahanlah sedikit."_

Cuping telinga Akashi menangkap percakapan di dalam rumah yang dihampirinya. Menurut pemikiran pemuda mungil ini, harusnya tak ada orang lain di rumah ini selain sang pemilik. Aomine Daiki.

"Hai_―ouh! Sakit, Aomine-san! Tolong pelan-pelan memijitnya."_

Akashi masih sibuk melepas sepatu kala terdengar suara yang jelas-jelas bukan suara Aomine.

"_Hahaha Ryou, baiklah."_

'_Ryou? Siapa―?_"

"_Uuh~"_

"_Bagaimana? Masih sakit?"_

'_Hah? Siapa―? Dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan!?_' Rasa kesal itu memacu langkah cepat Akashi beralih ke ruang duduk yang terhalang pintu geser.

"_Uun, tidak terla―"_

_GRAKK!_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!?" Akashi membuka kasar pintu geser di depannya. "Ha!?" Manik _crimson_nya kemudian membulat kala mendapati sosok _partner_ Aomine di masa SMA itu ada di rumah ini. "Ryou― Sakurai?" Akashi menelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara dua pemuda yang bersila di ruang duduk itu pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Aomine duduk berhadapan dengan Sakurai Ryou, pemuda bersurai sewarna kayu manis dengan sebelah kakinya yang diselonjorkan bertumpu di paha Aomine.

"Ah? Eh!? _Doumo_, Akashi-_sa― it-ta-ta-tai_! (Ah? Eh!? Halo, Akashi-_sa―_ Sa-sakiiitt!)" Lenguh pemuda itu saat tanpa sadar ia bergerak menarik kakinya yang bengkak karena terkilir. "_Sumimasen. Jama saseru nante_― (Maaf. Aku sudah mengganggu―)" Sakurai hanya bisa menunduk. Suasanya sekitarnya mendadak suram.

Tatapan tajam _crimson_ Akashi tertuju penuh menatap manik _deep blue_ Aomine yang masih dalm posisi bersilanya. "_Yo,_ Daiki." Seringai Akashi dengan sudut bibir terangkat.

"Sei? Kenapa―"

"Kau tanya kenapa aku ke sini, huh?" Akashi mendengus. "Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah perihal Nash tadi.. tapi kau tampaknya malah berdua dengan Sakurai."

"_A-anoo_ Akashi-_san_~ _Sumimasen deshita_. Tadi tanpa sengaja aku―"

"Aku tak berbicara padamu." Tatapan tajam Akashi cukup membuat Sakurai menelan kembali kalimatnya dalam sulitnya ia meneguk ludah. "Aku tak ada urusan denganmu, Sakurai. Bisa kau pulang?" Ujar Akashi dingin.

"H-Hoy, dia tamuku, tak seharusnya kau mengusirnya." Aomine bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Begitu? Kenapa?" Akashi mendongak, menatap Aomine yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kakinya terkilir, karenanya aku―"

"Oh? Aku bisa meminta sopirku mengantarnya pulang." Jawab Akashi ringan.

Mengetahui ia yang menjadi masalah, Sakurai angkat bicara. "Tak perlu repot-repot, Akashi-_san_.. Sa-saya akan panggil taksi."

"Ah, ide bagus, Sakurai-_kun_." Senyum Akashi―palsu, tentu saja.

Masih dengan susah payah barang sekedar menarik hembuskan nafas, Sakurai beralih menggamit ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar.

Aomine yang menyadarinya pun menarik tangan Akashi. "Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang karena aku yang membawanya kemari." Tutur Aomine tegas.

"Apa? Oh, jadi kau lebih berani dariku yang hanya menemui Nash di café yaa.. Kau bahkan membawanya pulang!"

Kesal, Aomine mendorong Akashi hingga punggung mungil pemuda _scarlet_ itu beradu membentur dinding. Sebelah tangannya masih mencengkeram tangan Akashi dan tangannya yang lain menumpu dinding. "Jaga bicaramu, Sei!" Geramnya tepat di depan wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter di depannya.

"Oh, kau sekarang membelanya? Membelanya sepertiku yang kau lihat tadi? Sepertiku yang kau kira membela Nash?"

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdecak. "Sei! Kau tak tahu bagaimana kejadianya! Dengarkan ceritaku setelah aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Menurutmu aku mau mendengarnya, huh?"

"Seijuurou!"

"Hey, aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu tadi, Daiki. Kenapa kau terlihat keberatan? Tadi kau bahkan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasanku." Tatapan manik _crimson_ itu meneduh.

_Ha!?_ Aomine tertegun. Ia melempar manik _deep blue_nya yang semula memaku sepasang _crimson_ indah milik Akashi. Katakanlah Aomine bodoh. Ya, kalian benar. Aomine memang bodoh. Ia sadar ia telah termakan emosi. Parahnya― "Katakan―" Desisnya.

"Huh?"

Manik _deep blue _itu kembali menatap pemuda mungil dalam kungkungannya itu. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu pemuda sialan itu!"

.

.

"_Anoo, Akashi-_sama_." Suara berat yang sedikit bergetar milik pria tua itu membuat Akashi mengehentikan kegiatannya yang semula menilik beberapa biola kuno koleksi milik sang pemilik toko. "Mohon maaf, sesuai dengan urutan, sepertinya perbaikan untuk biola milik Akashi-_sama_ akan sedikit memakan waktu."_

"_Eh, begitu kah?" Manik _crimson_ Akashi pun beralih menyusuri toko dan menemukan beberapa orang yang masih menunggu alat musiknya yang tengah diperbaiki._

"_Kalau Akashi-_sama_ berkenan, kami akan mengantarnya ke rumah Anda langsung setelah biola Anda selesai diperbaiki. Saya pribadi mohon maaf."_

"_Ah? Tidak, tidak. Kurasa tak perlu sampai repot-repot _Jiichan_, aku masih punya waktu." Akashi mengulas senyum. "Oh. Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Daiki sembari menunggu perbaikannya selesai."_

_Akashi pun beralih keluar dari Minami _Instruments_. Bersandar pada dinding di dekat pintu kaca, ia menarik ponselnya. Sibuk mengetikkan beberapa kata hingga jarinya beralih menekan tombol _'send'_. Usai ponselnya berbunyi menandakan bahwa _e-mail_nya terkirim, Akashi pun menutup _flip_ ponselnya dan berniat untuk duduk-duduk di café sembari menunggu. Seraya mengantongi ponsel dalam saku, Akashi melangkah begitu saja saat―_

_BRUKK_

"_Ah~" Akashi sontak mengulurkan tangannya saat ponsel itu terlepas dari genggamannya begitu saja saat ia menabrak seseorang._

_GREP!_

_Hup!_

"It was dangerous, Hana-chan_~"_

_Manik crimson Akashi melebar kala telinganya menangkap suara berat itu._

"Here._"_

_Sebuah tangan besar mengulurkan ponsel di depan mukanya. Perlahan, seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh, sepasang bola mata Akashi melebar saat menemukan sosok pemuda bersurai _golden blonde _itu tengah melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di perut Akashi, mencegahnya yang tadi nyaris terjatuh saat hendak menyambut ponselnya yang terlempar. "Nash―?"_

"_Yo!" Sapa pemuda itu usai melepaskan tangannya dari Akashi dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu mengambil alih posel yang berhasil ditangkapnya._

"What are you doing here?_"_

_Tatapan itu, Nash tahu. Tentu saja pemuda mungil itu sedikit banyak masih menyimpan ketakutan padanya. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Dua tahun lalu, saat Akashi suntuk dengan segala hal di sekelilingnya, Nash yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi malah membawa pemuda itu ke sebuah _pub_. Parahnya, Nash memasukkan obat perangsang pada minuman Akashi dan nyaris menyetubuhi pemuda mungil itu. _Oh well_, kalian tahu seberapa brengseknya seorang Nash Gold sekarang._

"_H-hey!"_

_Sahutan Akashi itu menarik Nash kembali dari pikirannya. "Ah, hhahaha _sorry. _Hmm, _wanna have a cup of coffee with me?_"_

"_Hah!?"_

_Reaksi terkejut yang sedikit berlebihan tak luput dari observasi manik _saffir_ itu. "Ehmm, _right there_!" Seru Nash menunjuk salah satu __café__ di seberang jalan. _"How?_"_

_Akashi pun mengiyakan._

_Saat di __café__, Akashi sengaja memilih meja di samping jendela. Selain ia dapat mengalihkan perhatian saat tak ada topik pembicaraan, juga setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ya, Akashi tak bisa meremehkan Nash. Pemuda ini jauh lebih _bastard_ dari Haizaki Shougo._

_Dan obrolan mereka hanya sebatas, 'Bagaimana pemain-pemain di Jepang? Apa permainan basket mereka sudah lebih baik dari seekor monyet?' atau 'Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan di Jepang?!' hingga Aomine datang menghampiri mereka dan sedikit membuat kekacauan. Oh? Siapa yang membuat kekacauan? Aomine? Ataukah Nash?_

.

.

Tubuh Aomine melemas, ia menumpukan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. "_Ore no baka._ (Aku memang bodoh.)" Umpatnya tanpa suara sebelum kedua tangannya beralih menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya.

"Daiki?" Akashi terkejut, namun ia tak menolak rengkuhan erat itu.

"_Untuk apa kau bertemu lagi dengannya!? Tak cukupkah amarahmu saat dia nyaris mencicip tubuhmu dulu?!"_

Kalimat itu terus terputar dalam kepala Aomine. "_Warui,_ Sei. _Warukatta_. (Maaf, Sei. Maafkan aku.)" Sesal Aomine. Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya mengatakan itu. Tambahkan mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Tak seharusnya ia mengungkit masalah pribadi itu. Dan semua terasa wajar bila Akashi sampai menamparnya pagi tadi.

Akashi membalas pelukan itu dengan mencengkeram sisian kaus Aomine. Ia pun semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat dada bidang pemuda tinggi itu.

"_Na_ Sei, kau tahu, tamparanmu tadi sakit sekali." Dengus Aomine, masih memeluk Akashi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Daiki. Aku kesal―"

"Tak masalah." Aomine melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggeleng pelan sebelum menyeringai. "Akan kumaafkan kalau malam ini kau menginap di sini." Bisiknya. Dan seringai Aomine semakin lebar kala manik _deep blue_ itu mendapati serpihan merah perlahan mengisi pipi pucat pemuda mungil bersurai _scarlet _di hadapannya ini.

Menunduk, Aomine meraih belakang kepala Akashi. "_Suman na, _Akashi." Ucapnya sebelum memagut bibir tipis itu. Mereka larut dalam kecupan-kecupan ringan itu. Lidah Aomine nyaris meng_eksplore_ rongga mulut Akashi saat―

"_A-anoo, sumimasen ga_― (A-ah, ituu, maaf menginterupsi―)"

Seolah tersadar akan satu hal, tautan bibir itu terlepas. Dalam satu gerakan Akashi mengambil jarak dengan mendorong dada bidang Aomine. Nafasnya memburu dan wajahnya memerah. Ya, betapa malunya Akashi sudah dengan indahnya berciuman begitu saja di depan―Sakurai. Demi Tuhan, Akashi melupakan eksistensi pemuda polos itu.

Melirik Sakurai yang gugup dengan semburat merah yang juga mengisi wajahnya, Aomine semakin saja mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Akashi―yang tentunya menuai protes.

"Daiki!"

"_Ne, _Ryou. Bagaimana kalau sopir Sei saja yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Eh?" Takut-takut, Sakurai menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Aomine yang menjulang.

Dengan sengaja, Aomine malah menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi pemuda mungil dalam dekapannya. "Sei? Bisa kau minta Keita-_san_ masuk dan membantu Ryou berjalan ke mobil lalu mengantarnya pulang?"

"Seharusnya Keita-_san_ masih di luar. Aku akan menelponnya. Lepaskan dulu!" Akashi menampik lengan pemuda berkulit _tan _itu. Menarik ponselnya, Akashi segera meminta sopir pribadinya itu masuk ke rumah Aomine.

Tak berapa lama, seorang pria usia akhir tiga puluhan dengan setelan jas lengkap itu menyapa mereka di ruang duduk. Pria itu membantu Sakurai berdiri dan merangkulnya, mengingat sebelah kakinya yang terkilir, Sakurai tak bisa bertumpu pada satu kakinya saja.

Saat Sakurai dan pria itu hendak meninggalkan ruang duduk, Aomine beralih memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Ia kemudian berseru, "Keita-_san_!" Dan bertepatan saat pria itu menoleh, Aomine―sengaja―mengecup pipi Akashi. "Bisakah Anda menjemput Sei besok, Keita-_san_?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Keita tertarik mengulaskan senyum. "Daiki-_sama_, kenapa tidak Daiki-_sama_ sendiri yang mengantar Seijuurou_-sama_ pulang besok pagi? Sekaligus sarapan bersama dengan Tuan Besar."

Kalimat Keita membuat Aomine tertawa. "Terima ka―"

"Tidak, Daiki! Tidak, tidak! _Otou-sama_ bisa marah besar kalau―"

"Seijuurou-_sama_ tenang saja. Saya akan bilang bahwa Seijuurou-_sama_ menginap di rumah Daiki-_sama_ seperti biasanya―tentu tanpa mengungkit perihal ciuman dan hal lain yang akan Tuan Muda berdua lakukan setelah ini. Hohoho." Pria itu menutup kalimat panjangnya dengan tawa kecil yang tentu saja mendapatkan teriakan dari sang Tuan Muda―

"KEITA-_SAAANN_!"

.

*******5****5*******

.

"Sei." Panggil Aomine. Manik _deep blue_ itu memaku pada wajah Akashi yang berbaring dengan memejamkan mata di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" Akashi mendongak dan menemukan pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu tidur dengan memiringkan tubuh tingginya menghadap padanya. Sebelah tangan Aomine yang tak Akashi gunakan sebagai bantalan itu mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Tadi itu, Nash benar-benar tak melakukan apa-apa padamu kan?"

Akashi menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kuceritakan padamu, Daiki."

"Waktu dulu juga―kan?" Aomine mencoba memastikan.

"Berapa kali pun kau bertanya akan kujawab, Daiki. Aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa dengannya. Aku memang mabuk saat itu. Tapi aku setengah sadar." Akashi mengulurkan tangannya meraih pipi Aomine. "Dan yang kutahu, kau datang sebelum semuanya terjadi." Aomine tersenyum―lega. "Dan yang selalu kuingat. Setelahnya, aku melakukannya―yang pertama kali―denganmu. Hhahaha gara-gara obat perangsang sialan itu!" Dengus Akashi.

Aomine menunduk, hendak menyesap bibir tipis Akashi saat jemari pemuda mungil itu membekap mulutnya. "Aku melupakan satu hal. Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa membawa Sakurai kemari."

"Aaaaarrggh." Aomine mengerang kala ciumannya harus tertunda karena ia memang belum menceritakan apapun.

"Jadi?"

"Saat mengendarai motor, tanpa kutahu seseorang jatuh di depan motorku. Untung saja aku berhasil menghentikan laju motor. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja aku tak mampu menginjak rem barang sedetik saja.

"Aku segera turun, mencoba menlong orang itu. Dia beberapa kali meminta maaf padaku karena nyaris membuatku menabraknya. Dia terus meminta maaf hingga kami saling menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapan kami. Tahu itu Ryou, aku membantunya memungut barang-barang dan membantunya berdiri. Baru kusadari kaki Ryou mungkin terkilir saat aku melihat kakinya bergetar padahal dia hanya berdiri saja. Akhirnya, aku membawanya kemari dan membantunya mengurut kakinya."

_Ya, iniliah alasan kenapa suara lenguhan Sakurai mengisi ruang duduk rumah milik Aomine ketika Akashi pertama kali datang._

"Aku tak seberapa tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya Ryou tak sengaja terdorong pejalan kaki lain dan dia terlilit kakinya sendiri yang akhirnya ia malah membuatnya jatuh ke badan jalan."

"Hmm~ begitu kah? Kasihan sekali Sakurai.."

"Tak usah mempermasalahkan itu. Kau tahu Keita-_san_ pasti membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum mengantarnya pulang kan?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya."

Sebelah tangan Aomine mendekatkan posisi tubuh mereka di balik selimut. "_Na, _Sei. Sekarang, bisa aku mendapatkan kecupan darimu?"

"Huh? Tidak!"

"Haa!?"

Akashi mendengus. "Aku lelah, Daiki. Besok pagi saja kuberikan sebagai _morning kiss _untukmu." Pemuda mungil itu beralih menarik selimut hingga batasan leher dan bergerak membelakangi Aomine.

"Hey, apa-apaan posemu yang memunggungiku itu? Kau mau aku menusukmu dari belakang?

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses memunculkan tiga siku-siku di kepala Akashi.

.

.

.

*******Fi****N*******

.

.

**A/N:**

Yak! Pasti aneh banget orz *ngais tanah*

Duuuuhh ini selain kebut juga disamping mood yang nongol ngilang TwT Aomine pasti OOC banget .. ntah kenapa nggak bisa dapetin 'feel' dia hiks

Maaf kalo' jadninya berantakan Minna.. *bows*

nggak lupa makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nemu n mampir baca FanFic ini .. :D

Maa, I really need your comments guys.. Thankies :*

Happy AoAka day, everyone !

Regards

_Natha


End file.
